<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s run by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740432">Let’s run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au Soobin is Jimin’s clone, Platonic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich nineteen year old Jimin out of spur moment stole the clone out of warehouse and fled to South Korea. Yep, he’s pretty sure he’s screwed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is Jimin’s ninetieth birthday. He could care less about meeting an android as much he did ten years earlier. Since, the project took a lot longer his interest changed. He would trade an new sketchbook than go see him.</p><p>He sat backseat of his car bored out of his brain listening to the same kpop song on loop, if he picks another one, he would still think about that other particular one.</p><p>Anything is better than hearing his father boast loudly to buyers on phone in their limo from the passenger seat.</p><p>He glanced at his adoptive mother who sitting beside him in backseat checking her makeup for eighth time. She’s only in it for more yen on new clothes? He hardly spends time with the woman, to actually know why she wants to be here. </p><p>The day he got adopted, his father told him he has big dreams of grooming him to be heir over their mansion, since they couldn’t bare children. He was a little kid back then, if the man said he has legos that would win him over too.</p><p>He doesn’t know who to pity, himself or the selfish couple that wanted a child for their throne.</p><p>“Take off those stupid earbuds, we’re almost here. Don’t embarrass your father.” His mother scolded in whispered tone.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jimin pulled them out of his ears as the limbo parked.</p><p>He jumped out of the limbo once their butler opened the door for him. He looked at a rundown warehouse in front of them, he was expecting something more glamorous or a factory.</p><p>His mother exited the limbo as well.</p><p>“We won’t be here long, at least I hope not depending on your father.” His mother gave a disgust look sharing his thoughts on the building.</p><p>The two walked in ahead of his father, who’s still in the limbo preparing his speech to his buyers in the mirror.</p><p>They entered inside, there was so many workers crowding the place in lab coats but the interior looked like a normal size hospital rooms with only a current by each beds to keep privacy.</p><p>His eyes widen at the humanoid figures on each bed sleeping soundly unaware of people observing them with their notebooks, like zoo animals.</p><p>His mother seemed unfazed since her husband video chat inside the building many times. He wanted to brag about his achievements.</p><p>He followed his mother to get it over with, so he can wait in the limbo and maybe take a nap.</p><p>She showed the guards her id necklace. “This boy is my son. He will be your boss someday.”</p><p>The two guards moved to the side immediately to let them go through one room.</p><p>They heard his father’s loud voice chatting among the workers on progress but he tuned it out. He blinked profusely at the clone watching them with a curious expression. Probably, wondering why these two don’t have lab coats on as well.</p><p>He stood at the corner feeling creeped out, til his mother hit his shoulder. “Go over there. You’ll own this place after your father!”</p><p>He grumbled under his breath. He starts to make  his way to empty seat in front of the clone’s bed. </p><p>The clone blinks too real like. Jimin’s glad they gave him different features.</p><p>	He sat down as his shoulders tense up suddenly as the clone’s eyes started glowing white.</p><p>“He reading your life background, amazing.” A nearby worker complimented. He smiled fixing his glasses to greet his mother. “I’m Namjoon.” </p><p>Jimin hesitantly slapped his palm over the clone’s eyes, since it’s like a lightbulb glaring at his eyesight.</p><p>It felt like a touch on the surface of a cold laptop.</p><p>“Aniki, why are you blocking my vision?” The clone grumbled under his cold breath. </p><p>Jimin immediately took out his hand, he rushed over to his mother’s side who rolled her eyes at her son acting like a two year old.</p><p>“Since your father started this project when you were little, he originally wanted you to be a older brother figure to it.”
 Namjoon continued now looking over his reports. “He’s advancing so much faster than most of them. It’d be a waste to not sell it to more brilliant minds.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lets Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Graduation was over, Jimin felt grown up he wasn’t the same kid who listens to every order. His life isn’t theirs’s to control.</p><p>“You wanna go back to being homeless boy? I’ll gladly send you to the streets!” His adoptive father screeched</p><p>“I have yen from work, I’ll get by without you!” Jimin shouted back.</p><p>His mother stood by the couch looking unimpressed at her son. “You know if we sue you in court, you’ll loose all it? Stop throwing a fit like a child.”</p><p>His fists clenched. </p><p>———————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Aniki.” Soobin bowed to him while sitting in the same bed from a week ago.</p><p>Jimin scoffed as he pulls up a chair next to him. “I’m Korean then that means you are too. Your name is not even Japanese.”</p><p>“But, I’m getting shipped to a Japanese buyer and i was made here in Japan.” Soobin explained.</p><p>Jimin glanced behind at the guards before whispering. “I found a way we could leave.”</p><p>“We?! I never left this room.” Soobin’s face stressed. His frown deepened at Jimin removed the restraints. “Aniki, I can’t support this.”</p><p>Jimin gave him a serious expression. “Buddy, you want to be locked up and get your insides poked forever?” He sighed in frustration at Soobin staying still.</p><p>“At least, go with your Hyung to experience the outside world before saying no. You’re welcome to come back.” Jimin pulled out his old clothes from bookbag and handed it to him.</p><p>“I can walk out here without you, but I want to give my own blood a better life.” Jimin watched Soobin biting his lip but nevertheless nodded.</p><p>Jimin turned around to give him privacy to change. He’s grateful for Namjoon Hyung’s help to change the cameras and alerting the guards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>